


Zombies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virus has been discovered and all of the vaccinations have failed, no one knows what to do. One day, when the patient admittance has reached a high level, someone got bit. Then it spread to more than just the sick patients. This is the beginning of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote this while i was out, my internet was out for about two days and i whipped this up soooooo.. enjoy?

It was late, the only sound he could hear in the distance was of his neighbors dog barking and howling into the moon. Stupid dog. John stared up at the ceiling, vision slightly blurred without his glasses. He was dressed in his pyjamas, green slime patterns adorned his pants and a light blue tee on his torso. It was a particular hot night, John was not one to favor hot nights. The fan in his room proved no help, only helping the hot air go around his room.

He turned to his alarm clock, it was almost midnight. John yawned and tossed a arm over his head, yawning into his arm. His arm covered his eyes, and he breathed in softly. It wasn’t usual, having this much trouble getting to sleep.

But there was something that was keeping him from falling asleep. Something buried deep in the pit that was his stomach. It felt like butterflies, like when he was gonna go to the zoo in kindergarten and his dad was a chaperone. John shook his head, it felt much different then just butterflies however. 

There was the sound of police sirens going down his street. John sat up immediately, that had scared him! He lived in the suburbs, why were there cops? Admittedly, he lived right on the edge of the suburbs. His street ended with a three way, one leading to downtown, and the other two were highways to go out of state. On one of the highways you could take a particular turn to either the town bank or the hospital. 

His phone began buzzing, and he blinked. His dad was calling him, it had to be. He was the only one who would call him at this time of night. 

John slowly reached for his phone, slipping his glasses on and waited for his eyes to adjust to the strong prescription. He clicked the green button, that allowed his line to go to his father. Putting his phone up to his ear, he breathed softly.

“Dad?”

There was panicked breathing, the sound of screaming in the background and John was immediately wide awake. “John? Oh thank god you’re safe-“ someone was yelling in the background, it sounded like his dad was in a car.

“Dad I can’t hear you.. speak louder, please.” John asked, not fully understanding the severity of the situation at hand. 

“John—you have to….. get ready, we’re lea—don’t forget to pack your epipen…” the line was cut short. The sound of the annoying buzz told John that much. Johns breathing was ragged, eyes wide as he threw his covers off of him and quickly went to his dresser to get dressed. Where ever he was going, he didn’t want to be seen in his pyjamas. 

From Johns window, he had a perfectly good view of the city, the tall buildings overhead and the stars blocked out due to the busy city life. Light illuminated his room, and it wasn’t his bedroom light, that was for sure.

John dropped his t-shirt, and spun around. There was lights, and smoke. There was lots of smoke coming from the distance. He turned on his radio, luckily he still had one in his bedroom. The newsreporter was a female, and although it sounded like she was calm and collected, John could clearly hear her panic. It made him change quicker, dressing in a white short sleeved t-shirt and some cargo shorts, he struggled to get his socks on. 

“They have barred the exits, only letting civilians pass one by one. A full inspection of every passenger in your car will be needed. They’re going to stop.. the government.. oh god- oh my god!” a shrill scream and it sounded like the microphone was dropped. There was a sound. 

John looked over to his radio, straining to hear. It sounded like.. something was being torn. Something was seriously wrong. He had to change it to the next channel, the sounds on the other one were just too horrifying-

“They got her down! They’re turning guns on the civilians! All who aren’t in a vehicle will be gunned if spotted.”

As John grabbed his necessary tools, his cell-phone, his inhaler and his allergy medicine, he heard the sound of growling coming from downstairs. Goosebumps covered his body immediately. They didn’t have a dog. That didn’t sound like a dog growling.

The teen crept out of his room to go take a peek, tiptoeing down the steps so he didn’t alert what ever was down there. John held his breath, heart beating so fast he thought it was going to stop. 

In the living room, there was a creature snuffling around. It looked human. But it’s eyes were blood-shot and there was blood on its mouth. Not to mention that this creatures skin was painfully pale, almost looking purple. John fought all of his gag reflexes so he didn’t vomit as soon as a horrible stench made its way up to his mouth and nose. John covered his mouth, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t get past that creature without being spotted.

John hurried back up to his bedroom to grab his backpack. On the way up he tripped, falling down to the wood floors with a loud and painful noise. Everything stopped. He could hear the monster down stairs stop what ever it was doing, John could feel everything that was going on in the house. The flies that were in the laundry room that he was supposed to kill were flying, and that creature was definitely making its way to the steps. Clumsily however.

He quickly tried to get up to his feet, but he couldn’t. He was frozen to the spot. 

This was it. This was where he died. 

John closed his eyes tightly, clamping his mouth shut so he didn’t scream. He didn’t want to die screaming. Soon he thought he was going to feel the painful gnawing of a zombies teeth on his flesh, ripping him open and eating him alive. But it never came. Instead a bullet whipped past, the sound of a body slumping to the floor. 

He opened his eyes, the zombie had been shot straight through the head. He slowly stood up, wondering who had shot the monster. John intended to thank whoever came to his rescue. When he looked down the steps, his father was holding a pistol. It looked like one of those pistols the police would hold and never use. Like at the mall. 

“John.” His dad said, making his way up the steps to grab his sons hands. John couldn’t speak, his voice was caught inside his throat. 

“D-da-dad..” he whimpered, throwing himself at his father. Dad hugged John tightly, then pulled away after a couple of seconds. There was no time for loving embraces. They needed to get out.

He grabbed Johns hand, and John squeaked. It was painful. His dad was holding almost too tightly onto him. His grip was so tight he was sure it would bruise later. But he didn’t let go even when John started to cry from the painful grip. There was no time to waste. He pulled John down the steps, over to the front door. 

“We have to go, son. There’s no time to complain.” 

Dad shoved John into the back of the car. It took a couple of seconds to realize that this wasn’t his dads original white volkswagon. There was a man in the drivers seat, who was talking to his father in a hushed tone. “Do you think we should give him a weapon..”

“He’s only sixteen Charlie.. I don’t think…”

“He may need to defend himself!” snapped the man. “You’re not always gonna be there to save him.. he needs to learn..”

John began to look out the window, they were driving down the highway to get out of the city, were they going to Seattle? There were fires everywhere, people running past the car they were in. Some people were on the streets, crying. Bloody. John watched, horrified. He didn’t realize it until his cheeks were soaked, he was crying. 

Why was this happening? 

“John, look at me.” His dads voice broke him out of his reverie. 

His dad was holding a hammer, he told him he would need it. “Only use it out of self defense though, against anything that may hurt you.” He said, handing it to John. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t look outside. Don’t look outside John-“ 

It was too late. The driver had accidentally hit a bump and a body went flying to the wind shield, crashing into it making the driver swerve and hit a building. 

John heard screaming, but he couldn’t tell if it was his screaming or someone elses. But soon everything went black. Only for a few split moments however, John came back to his senses and the first thing he noticed was the excruciating pain on his left temple. He lifted his hand to touch his forehead, only to have it come back with blood covering his hand. 

“Dad?” John called, now noticing that he was on his side. The entire vehicle had toppled over, and he looked to where the driver was. The driver was slumped over, but still alive. John gripped around, he needed to find his dad. He grabbed his hammer, knowing he was going to have to break glass in order to get out of here. 

He heard his father cough, “Dad! Are you okay?” John asked, panicked. 

His dad turned his head to look back at John, and smiled a little. “Y-yeah. Nothin’ hurt me. You okay?” he asked, obviously talking about the cut on his forehead. John huffed and nodded. He handed dad the hammer, and his father used it to smack at the windshield.

The man, Charlie, was waking up. “James? James you okay?” Dad was pulling him out first, knowing it would’ve been easier to get him out. Next was John, John shrieked as his dad began to pull too hard. Nothing was broken but he was in pain. Johns vision swam in an out as his Dad pulled him out of the wreckage, people screaming and running past them still.

“John, can you walk?” he asked.

Slowly John put his weight down on his own foot, and he nodded. It hurt, but everything had hurt thanks to their crash. He hissed as his head began to hurt, he needed medicine but he couldn’t have any until they were in a safe place. Luckily he packed a first aid kit that had ibuprofen in it. John followed his dad and his friend, who he assume was from work, down the street and past people who were already dying or dead. 

“Come on!” someone shouted, and John turned to look. There were was an older man and a boy who looked about his age, the eldest was holding swords. He broke away from his dad when he slowed to a stop, and his dad shouted at him to follow. John took one last glance at the two before running after his dad. 

John felt nauseous, there was the scent of blood and burning flesh all around him. The movie theater up ahead had burst into flames, likely someone had started the fire in order to stop something from getting out. John felt a pang of sadness, that was one of his favorite hang out places, he and his father would go see movies there.

But now wasn’t the time to think about the past, he needed to focus on getting out of here with his dad. They had gotten to a ravine, and John nearly lost his footing twice while sliding down the mud. His father grabbed a hold of his hand, making sure he didn’t fall. John felt angry. He wasn’t a child anymore, he was 17 and he could walk around on his own!

He angrily wrenched his hand from his Dad, who didn’t object, just kept running. 

Soon they slowed to a stop, and John knew he was no longer in the quaint little town of Maple Valley, but in the middle of no where. He breathed in deeply, leaning forward to catch his breath. His dad was speaking with the other man, who John learned his name was Charlie. 

Charlie had red hair, and freckles all over his face.

“Great fucking going, now we’re in the middle of no where!” his dad yelled at Charlie. The red head just looked over at John, not paying attention to him. John was coughing, wheezing for air. 

“If you would’ve paid attention, we couldn’t have gotten out that way! If we didn’t stop for your son, we could’ve gotten out. And now here we are! Out in the middle of fucking no where, here to rot!”

John sat down slowly, patting his pockets for his inhaler. Quickly, he took three puffs from it and slipped it away. He looked up at the stars, listening to the two adults fighting. 

Was this really it? Was this how he was going to die? In the middle of no where..?

There was the sound of footsteps, heavy and it sounded clunky. There was a man at the top of the ravine, pointing a gun. Its red light went straight into Johns eyes, and he scrambled away from it.

“I found civilians. No, they don’t look infected.” He said, putting a hand to his ear. 

“H-hey! Can you help us over here? We have a child-“ Dad began to yell, but was silenced immediately when the guy pointed his gun towards him. 

“But Sir.. they have a child with them.. no I know, I just- alright..” the man said, turning his gun to Charlie, who seemed the biggest. A bullet whizzed straight through the red heads forehead, and John let out a scream as the mans body fell to the floor. Blood immediately began to slide out of his head, and he watched as Charlie jerked once.

Then all was silent. Except for growling as one of those.. things attacked the man who had the gun. John was too focused on Charlie, but he could hear the soldiers screams. He heard his dad running up to his aid, smashing the hammer over its head. But the soldier was already dead. 

John looked up at his Dad, who was making his way back down to him. John was slowly standing up, ready to walk up to his dad so they could get up the ravine together.

But before he could up to the top, he was stopped by his father being tackled over and pinned to the ground. “John! John help me!” he screeched, tossing the hammer over to John, and John shakily went for it, slipping in the mud.

When he grabbed the hammer, his father let out a blood curdling scream. The monster had his forearm in a tight grip, and John yelled at his Dad. Within a blink, John was over to his father and hit the monster right on the head. Near the base of the skull where it connected with its spine. 

The creature fell over to its side, and his dad let out jerky movements, pained moans and tears were down his cheeks. “John- John you have to, you have to listen to me..” he grunted. John fell to his knees right beside his Dad. “You have to listen to your old man.. just this once okay?” he said, trying to mask his pain. 

“D-dad..?” John whimpered.

“You have to kill me before I get infected. O-okay? You have to do it John, I don’t want to die like them. I want to die with you on m’ mind.” 

John shook his head. “N-no.. no! I can’t do it! I won’t kill you! You’re gonna be just fine dad! Don’t say stuff like that..” he cried. His dads free hand went to grip something in his pocket, handing it to John.

It was his pistol. John gasped, feeling his father tighten his hand around the gun. “Do your old man the justice.. please..” he whispered, desperation in his voice. John whimpered as his Dad let out a scream. This wasn’t fair..

Slowly he aimed the gun straight for his dads forehead, and his dad looked at him. “I love you, John.. don’t lose sight of your humanity.. please, for your old man.” There was something hitting his leg, it was his fathers watch. The one he wore all the time, even in the pool. It was waterproof..

“I love you too Dad!” John screamed. He closed his eyes, tears were streaming down his face now. Then he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all of the mistakes, i dont have a beta to look over this and stuff.


End file.
